narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Isuka Mikakami
Appearance Isuka's appearance is of that of a young male with light skin complexion. He possesses messy black hair as well as jet-black eyes. Isuka has a rather muscular body tone, despite the fact that his clothing makes him look pretty skinny. Isuka stands at the height of 5'7, a somewhat average height for a person. In terms of clothing, Isuka wears multiple sets of clothing in his life. His most common set includes a white long-sleeved shirt, which was open at the torso, dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees along with black arm guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps, and a black rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carrys his sword. Personality If one were to describe Isuka, it would be that he is known to enjoy fighting to a extreme level. He seems excited when able to test his combat prowess against multiple opponents. It can also be speculated that Isuka has a large amount of self-confidense in his abilities, laughing when an opponent's attack fail or boasting about how well of a fighter he is. His eagerness and self-confidense has it's pros and cons. The good thing about his personality is that it gives him the desire to become stronger so that he can have the power to protect. Although, it can also make him loose sight of what's around him, as he is usually to focused on the opponent infront of him. Despite these claims, he is very calm and collected, although he does get excited when fighting comes to play. As a shinobi from Konohagakure, he puts his comrades above all else, doing anything he can to protect them from harm. He also gets visably angry when someone insults his power, trying to prove himself towards that person. It is know that he tends to have extreme moments of hatred, causing him to become berserk, wanting to destroy everyone and everything. History Isuka was born to two shinobi who died in the Fourth Shinobi World War. Enrolling in the academy at age 6 and constantly being teased, he didn't graduate along with the rest of his class. Shigemi Yuri, the leader of Root, saw how much Isuka was struggling, and personally took him out of the Academy, and took him under her wing. Isuka's relationship with Shigemi was quite rocky; he didn't talk to her unless need be, with Shigemi doing the same. Isuka didn't open up to her unless he was 8; breaking down on her shoulder because he was alone. they learned to get along when they were first training, now Isuka sees her as a mother figure. Shigemi first started training him ninjutsu and taijutsu, Isuka didn't grasp it. it took a whole two months for him to understand and learn it. Wanting to see how much Isuka had learned, she challenged Isuka to a spar. Isuka accepted, battling Shigemi, who was surprised with how Isuka could keep up with her. Shigemi discovered Isuka's affinity; Wind. deciding to teach Isuka an S-rank technique; the Rasenshuriken. Isuka surprisingly aced it; which prompted Shigemi to him one last S-rank technique; the Lightning Cutter. Isuka aced that as well, so Shigemi decided it was time to let go of Isuka, teaching him what he needs to be teached. with that being said, Shigemi, reported Isuka's fast learning of techniques to the Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. Extremely impressed with the latter, Naruto offered Isuka a chance to be in the ANBU; to Isuka's demise, he said yes, not knowing it'd be a costly mistake. Isuka's unit, with him being the leader, was ordered to deliver a peace treaty to Sunagakure; wanting to get it done quickly, Isuka's unit had moved out. Midway through, Isuka's unit had encountered debris; moving it with ease, however the debris was covered in explosive tags; by the time Isuka had ordered them to stop; it detonated. Half of his squad was dead and the rest injured from the shrapnel. Quick to grab them, he used Space-Time Ninjutsu to return back to the village and take them to the hospital. they survived, but badly injured. Isuka, who was the squad's leader, fell into a deep depression; he locked himself in his room for weeks; refusing to speak to anyone. Once realizing that this isn't what his squad would've have wanted; Isuka swore to find the ninja who had killed his unit. Finding out who they were was easy; it was pinning them down Isuka had trouble with. he finally found the shinobi who had killed his unit; ninja who had defected from their village, and had a reputation for becoming quite riled up in seconds. These weren't no ordinary ninja; they were S-rank shinobi, part of why they defected from their village. Once Isuka was done murdering them, he reported this to the Hokage; just wanting to be a shinobi, he resigned and gave his mask back. Once done. he went down to the graveyard, mourning the lost unit members. The Mission The Jail The Breakout Abilities When joining the Academy, Isuka's quick learning earned him the spot on a elite squad at age 7. Only improving from there, he was assigned to carry out A-rank missions, something most shinobi can't carry out. On a mission, however, he was kidnapped and taken to a Prison only known by 'Ra,' an unkown scientist. Ra was extremely impressed with Isuka's abilities, and so planted in him Orochimaru's DNA, something that would affect him greatly. He was ordered to fight to the death with his cellmates, sometimes with Isuka going over the edge and killing them, often going into a rage. Once Isuka got stronger, Ra implanted more DNA inside Isuka, including Sasuke Uchiha's DNA, something that would benefit him greatly. Sick and tired of staying in prison, Isuka decided to break out of prison with his fellow cellmates, planning to escape. One night, Isuka had decided to execute the plan, and activated his Sharingan at the age of 11, making short work of Ra and his bodyguards from the Land of Rivers, who were well known for carrying out extremely dangerous tasks and missions. Once leaving Ra, he collected more samples of DNA, taking Karin's, Suigetsu's, and Jūgo's DNA. Leaving and taking some scrolls with him, he easily slaughtered a whole Root squad sent by Danzō, who got ahold of Isuka obtaining the Sharingan. (WIP) Ninjutsu Fire Release Isuka's affinity is fire. . Before he was abducted, Isuka's prowess with fire matched an Uchiha's natural prowess with Fire, something that the clan is known by. However, when he came back with multiple samples of DNA, his Prowess could very well match Itachi Uchiha's prowess; Isuka could perform 6 Fire techniques before suffering from fatigue, and need one to none hand seals. He could perform 4 more with the Mangekyō Sharingan, before finally passing out from fatigue. This gained Isuka fame throughout Konoha, praising him for his Prowess with fire. Kenjutsu Taijutsu Despite his rather young age, Isuka has already mastered the art of hand to hand combat. Focusing on a style of powerful hits to break down his opponents with as few hits as possible, Isuka has proven his mastery many times over. One such instance is when he was able to hold his own against a taijutsu master like Might Guy and fight him to a draw, without any influences. He only got better when he was able to defeat Rock Lee, solely with taijutsu. With his Hurricane God technique, Isuka can teleport to anywhere, as long as there is air. He can use Hurricane God to come in close and being able to quickly defeat the enemy. Space-Time Ninjutsu Not knowing any Space-Time Ninjutsu, Isuka relied on Chakra Enhanced Speed to catch up with his target. Once done with training, Isuka had rivaled that of a Namikaze's natural speed. Once exploring Orochimaru's cave, he had found multiple ancient scrolls; one of them on how to learn Space-Time Ninjutsu. with that very scroll, Isuka learned Flying Hurricane God Technique. it can be used with massive range, after transforming into wind the user can reappear wherever there is air. This proves useful, as a lot of Isuka's environments have air. with this technique, he can rival the speed of Kamui and Flying Thunder God Technique, two fast and useful Space Time Ninjutsus, respectively. many people believed that Isuka was the reincarnation of Minato; thus earning him the title Second Coming of the Flash; フラッシュの再来. Intelligence Though he was shunned from his classmates for being an orphan, his instructors knew Isuka had a high intelligence level. This was later improved on, when he went through vigorous, unforgiving training with Shigemi. he can scan battlefields in seconds, telling the dangers of each and every one. He can often tell when and how an opponents attack will be. Given he's an shinobi, he has to calculate the odds extremely fast, something normal human beings can't do. Many people praised him on his smarts, earning him the title, Calculator of Konoha. Fūinjutsu Once exploring the world, he came across Orochimaru's Cave. exploring it, he came across an storage room filled with scrolls; he grabbed a few and went back to the village to learn them; looking at the scrolls; it only contained the Five Elements Seal , and the Evil Releasing Method . He later used this in battle, proving useful to Isuka. these are the only Seals that Isuka knows about currently. Chakra and Life Force When one witnesses Isuka's chakra, it can only be described as monstrous and demonic. The amount of chakra that Isuka possess is feared throughout the shinobi world. His chakra is blood red when released, furthering the fact that his chakra holds it's demonic monstrosity. It's known that because of his overwhelming hatred for his enemies and his villages enemies. his chakra reflects that as a manifestive being, said to be so powerful that most fall to their knees from it's unbearable nature. His chakra is strong and corrupt enough to make even a S-rank shinobi feel discomfort. An intresting fact to note is that Isuka's chakra is actually capable of burning people with astonding power. It seems that Isuka's chakra can actually cause the surrounding area to get slightly hotter as a result. Isuka's Life Force was strong enough to sustain a Hidden Lotus face down to the ground, something most people would immediately be decapitated. It was later improved on when he injected Karin's DNA; a inhabitant of a long Life Force from the Uzumaki Clan, whom the clan is notorious for. One instance is when he had an sword run right through his arm; which he simply replaced with snakes, until he found another human arm. Mangekyō Sharingan Isuka acquired the Sharingan through means of Sasuke's DNA, and awakened it when breaking out of Ra's prison. Isuka can use the Sharingan in conjunction with Demonic Illusion: Mirage Crow to perform an Chidori. Isuka can often tell when an opponent is going to move and attack. With the Sharingan, he can put it to rest, with the Sharingan being able to nearly always tell when an opponent moves. However, since Isuka isn't an Uchiha, he has drawbacks when using the Sharingan; when using it during battles, he has to rest for 24 hours before using the Sharingan again. Isuka awakened the Mangekyo Sharingan through losing a close friend and former cellmate from the prison. Dying with Isuka at his bedside, Isuka awakened the MS through emotional distress; he got a multitude of abilities from it. Awakening Susanoo but at the sacrifice of Kamui, Isuka can use his Susanoo in conjunction with Hatred Manifestation to generate powerful armour around Susanoo, enough to sustain a Massive Rasengan. The feel around the area Isuka awakens his Susanoo is extremely uncomfortable, even enough to make one unconscious. Senjutsu Relationships 'Hatred Manifestation' 'Hatred Manifestation '(憎悪用顕示, Zōoyō Kenji): Hatred Manifestation is a Ancient Jutsu and special form that is exclusive to Isuka Mikakami. This particular form allows the user to manifest their own hatred as extra sources of power. When using this form, it causes changes in both the user's appearance and their chakra greatly. When utilizing this form, the user has to first unlock their own inner self. By using their inner chakra, they can tap into their own hidden power reserves. After doing this, the user begins to dig deep into their memory and bring on about their own negative emotions and memorys, triggering a change in the user themselves. The recollection of all those negative emotions and memorys start to manifest themselves as the user begins to take in all that negativity and turn it into power. When utilizing this form, the user's appearance changes slightly. The most noticable change in the user is that their eyes change from their original color into complete black. There are multiple black lines that circle around the base of each point, seemingly making them connect. In the very center of the iris is a single black spot. As for the Power that's released, it begins to solidify and take form. The form of the hatred and negativity can vary, although most of them resemble armored ancient warriors from another time eue to the fact that Hatred Manifestation utilizes negative emotions in it's use, it would only be normal for it to have the use of Darkness in it. When Isuka uses Hatred Manifestation, he mostly uses it in a very destructive and aggresive way that allows him to completely destroy his opponents or anyone who gets in his way. When Isuka uses it, it manifests itself as purple-blackish energy that can be used to destroy everything in his path. Isuka's most prominent use of this is generating powerful blast of Dark Energy capable of completely obliterating the target if nessessary. He can also use it to enchance his physical blows and even generate armor out of pure demonic energy. As a side effect, the darkness produced by this transformation tend to give off a terrifying and disgusting aura, making the people who are around Isuka fearful or sick just by looking at him. On a additional note, Isuka is capable of combining his Lightning techniques or Fire techniques with his Darkness magic, either creating powerful infernos of dark flames that's on par with Amaterasu or immensely powerful discharges of corrupted electricity, similar to Sage Art: Yin Release Lightning Dispatch, respectively. The form is extremely powerful, able to take on a Humanoid Susanoo and later, a Tailed Beast. . Quotes "One cannot obtain power through manipulating people, It's earned through trust." "Assassins who expect to be seen wear masks. Wearing one would only provide me a great deal of discomfort rather than add additional secrecy. An assassin of my caliber doesn't exist purposely. Besides, I want them to see my face. To stare into my eyes as I drain their lives and add their shadows to my collection. It is what they deserve. I am nothing more than the Shinigami which delivers justice to the unjust." Trivia Category:Senjutsu